ironsteadfandomcom-20200215-history
Furyondy
Furyondy is the greatest kingdom on Oerth (or so its citizens would claim). Rich with people, places, and possibilities, Furyondy is a sterling bastion of good on the world of Oerth. Furyondy stretches across the western half of the Flanaess, from the Nyr Dyv in the east, the mighty Velverdyva River in the south and west, north to the Vesve Forest and the shores of Whyestil Lake. The Kingdom is divided into smaller provinces, each ruled by a noble house. These include the County of Crystalreach and the Barony of Kalinstren in the North, both bastions of defense against Iuz; the Viscounty of the March, Furyondy's breadbasket; the Barony of Littleberg, the most diverse province; the rich Gold County, the Duchy of the Reach, and the Barony of Willip in the south. Chendl is the capital and the seat of royal power. Furyondy's major port and the seat of her Navy is on the Nyr Dyv in the city of Willip. Currently, the Kingdom is still war-weary from the fighting of two great wars against Iuz the Evil, but our unrelenting crusade against Old Wicked has helped stem the tide of darkness in the Flanaess, and so our people bear their lot with quiet pride. Our leader is the pious and noble King Belvor IV, an aging paladin of Heironeous whose battle-savvy leadership got us through the great wars, and who is even now rebuilding the roads, towns, and castles damaged in the war years. Though he mourns the loss of his son, Thrommel, he continues the work of ruling his land. Rebuilding is a long and expensive process and the ongoing crusade against Old Wicked has only slowed it down. There are many in the Flanaess who believe that Iuz is a spent force. Some may say that Old Wicked has been content to merely tease the fringes of his border states as an annoyance rather than as a true threat, but it takes time to hatch new plots and spawn unmentionable offspring; and time to delve deeper into the darkest places, creating armies that will not be vulnerable again. Now, the border states of Iuz, who have been rebuilding and reorganizing since the Flight Of Fiends, are about to discover what new nightmare Iuz The Old is ready to unleash upon the lands of the Flanaess! Are you prepared to fight? History Originally part of the Viceroyalty of Ferrond known as Furyon, Furyondy claimed independence from the Great Kingdom of Aerdy in 254 CY. The nation's first king, Thrommel I, was crowned that same year. In 288, the Furyondyian capitol was moved from Dyvers to Chendl. Dyvers would eventually secede from Furyondy in 526 CY. Geography Modern Furyondy is bordered by the Nyr Dyv to the east; by the Veng River, Whyestil Lake, and the Vesve Forest to the north; and by the Velverdyva River to the south and west. People The people of Furyondy have a couple of festivals that are unique to their nation. The Growfest Eel Run is a festival held in Furyondy every year, mainly in the town of Caronis. The festival marks the migration of a large number of Lake Quag elvers (young eels), which swim down the Velverdyva River to the Nyr Dyv. The Goose Fair is an annual market fair that is held in the city of Willip. It takes its name from a local breed of geese and features many diverse entertainments, with traders arriving from many lands. The festival has also given its name to Willip's market district, its called "Goose Yards." Population As of 591 CY, the population of Furyondy totaled 1,481,800 persons, the vast majority being humans of chiefly Oeridian stock. Elves, halflings, dwarves, and gnomes make up less than 20% of the total population. Religion The most popular deities among Furyondians are Heironeous, Rao, Saint Cuthbert, Mayaheine, Zilchus, Trithereon, Fharlanghn, and Beory. Languages The most widely-spoken languages in Furyondy include Common, Velondi, Elvish, and Halfling. Government The Kingdom of Furyondy is a hereditary feudal monarchy. The power of the kingship is limited by the Noble Council. Since 288 CY, the nation's capitol has been Chendl. Administrative Divisions Furyondy is made up of eight provinces ruled by hereditary nobility, one of which is governed directly by the monarch (Fairwain Province). The other seven noble families are collectively known as the "Seven Families." These noble fiefdoms are: the Duchy of the Reach, the County of Crystalreach, the Gold County, the Viscounty of the March, the Barony of Kalinstren, the Barony of Littleberg, and the Barony of Willip. Executive Branch Furyondy's chief of state is King Belvor IV, who has ruled since 537 CY. His only son and heir, Prince Thrommel, was lost and declared dead in 592 CY. Since then he has produced no other heirs. Legislative Branch The king's lesser nobles, the Seven Families, are represented by the Noble Council, which keeps the king's power in check. All important royal decrees must be garner the support of the Noble council before being executed. Below the Noble Council is the Knightly Conclave, a parliamentary group of minor nobles which considers any issue desired, then offers its opinions to the king. Heraldry Furyondy's coat of arms is blazoned thus: Party per bend gules and azure, dexter three crowns in bend or, sinister a decrescent argent; for a Crest, upon a wreath argent a helm iron, crowned or, thereupon a swan displayed; Mantling argent and ermine.